Why Don't
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: A cute little one-shot that I might turn into a full-fledged fan-fic. There’s a new girl at Duellist Academy, and Tyranno REALLY likes her, but God, he’s in that awkward teenager stage…


WHY DON'T…

A cute little one-shot that I might turn into a full-fledged fan-fic. There's a new girl at Duellist Academy, and Tyranno REALLY likes her, but God, he's in that awkward teenager stage…

_DISCLAIMER – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or the song WHY DON'T YOU AND I GET TOGETHER? By NICKELBACK…_

_Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes,  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies, _

Tyranno was walking across the campus, minding his own business, when…WHAM!

There she was, 'The New Girl', also known as Elasma. She was short, she was petite, and she was looking right at him.

WHAM!

Tyranno walked into a pole, with a dull CLUNK!

When he looked up again, Elasma was gone. He stood up shakily, and felt his stomach start to do the 'Candy-Can-Can'.

He was in _love_!__

Ooh, and it's all right,  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I'd got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied, 

That was a couple'a months ago, and the feeling of love wasn't going away, so Tyranno just KNEW that it was meant to be. In between 

duelling, helping Jaden and Co. save the world, etc., Tyranno managed to find the time to find stuff out about Elasma, but only by talking to other people.

One day, they were paired up in an exhibition duel against two Obelisk Blue students (Elasma was, of course, in Ra Yellow, too).

"Let's do our best together." Elasma chirped cheerfully.

"Yeah…like…umm…yeah…I'll…err…uh…" Tyranno stammered.

Elasma gave him a strange look, and then turned away, blushing a little bit pink.

_Aww, man! She probably thinks I'm one heck of a freak!_ Tyranno thought miserably.__

Every time I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  


Elasma and Tyranno, despite their awkwardness, were DOMINATING the field, throwing down card after card, coming up with killer strategies, all that sort of thing.

When they'd won about ten duels straight, Tyranno still couldn't say more then 'uh huh', 'okay', 'sure' and 'yup' to Elasma!

_  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
_

_Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.  
_

"WHAT!? TYRANNO'S SICK!?" Elasma screamed when Alexis told her. Elasma went flying over to Jaden's dorm, and barged right in, where Tyranno was sick with the flu.

"Aww, poor dino-boy…" Elasma cooed, and donned a nurse's cap and apron. Chicken-noodle soup time!

_  
When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around,  
_

"Thanks." Tyranno sniffled, ashamed at being seen ailing by Elasma, but also thrilled that she was taking care of him!

"I hate seeing people sick." Elasma replied. "Umm…like, whenever I see you, it's like your heads up in the clouds. Are you feeling alright?"

_  
Ooh, and it's all right,  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied.  
_

Tyranno was feeling much better after Elasma nursed him back to health.

Soon, Duellist Academy was holding a DANCE!!

_Oh heck, how can I invite Elasma?_ Tyranno wondered, as he nearly walked into a wall because she was waving to him. _Come on soldier, courage! Soldier on, with Codral…_

_  
Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
_

"El…umm…would…umm…could…" Tyranno couldn't get the words out! WOULD YOU COME TO THE DANCE WITH ME!? That's ALL he had to say – and he was chickening out!!

Elasma was looking at him strangely, her face was pink again…

_  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.  
_

"Tyranno?" Elasma suddenly said, over her shoulder as she strolled casually away from him.

His heart was sinking. "Wh…what?"

She turned around and grinned at him. "I'll see you in the ballroom, front and centre, soldier!"

_  
Slowly I begin to realize,  
This is never going to end  
Right about the same time you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh here we go again',  
Oh! _

"YEHEEEESSS!!" Tyranno screamed, once Elasma was out of earshot. "I'M GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ELASMA!!"

On the night of the dance, a nervous Tyranno waited nervously for Elasma.

She came in with the other girls, wearing a beautiful pearly-green off-the-shoulder-dress.

"H…hi…" Tyranno said awkwardly.

"E…evening…" She seemed to be just as nervous as what he was!

They started to dance, but they could hardly even look at each other.

Finally, Tyranno could stand it no longer!

"Elasma, I…" He said, just at the same time as she exclaimed: "Tyranno, I…"

They stared at one another for a moment.__

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right. 

"I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU!!" They yelled at the same time.

Then, completely and totally unawares that everybody was now staring at them, Tyranno and Elasma _kissed_, finally showing each other that they really _were_ genuinely IN LOVE!!

Jaden and everybody else burst into cheers and applause, and Elasma blushed bright scarlet!

"Maybe you should be in Slypher Red now!?" Jaden called to her, and everyone – including Elasma and Tyranno – started laughing.__

So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.  


Tyranno was happy, because he and Elasma were best friends after that, because they'd just bitten the bullet and told one-another how they _really_ felt!

_  
So I'll say why don't You and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say you why don't You and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in._

Both of them realised, then and there, now and forever:

They were meant to be together forever,

AND…

Talking about things REALLY DOES HELP!!

THE END


End file.
